Appletart Longshot (Broken Steel)
|race = Unicorn |sex = Female |faction = Steel Rangers - Formerly |role = Wasteland Hero/Wanderer |family = Blueberry Muffin (Mother) Blueberry Muffin I (Ancestor) Blueberry Muffin III (Daughter) Motor Runner (Husband) |status = Alive |eyes = Red |mane = Albino |coat = Albino |cutie mark = A Crosshair |statuscurrent = Alive}} Appletart Longshot is the protagonist of the story Broken Steel. She journey's the wasteland, accompanied by two friends she makes, Sky Fire and Zyon. History Backstory Appletart grew up in Stable 88 which was designed as a control Stable and supposed to be able to sustain its population for at least one thousand years. Within the Stable, Appletart was alienated from her peers and the stable's population at large due to her unique colours. She was born an albino, which was considered very odd by the Stable's population. Appletart endured many years of bullying due to her colouration and her family's history. Worse still she was bullied in her later years for lacking a Cutie Mark. Appletart was only close to her mother, being utterly friendless within the Stable. Appletart was to take over the Stable as the new Overmare when she was old enough. Her Stable was attacked by raiders and Appletart was forced into a panic room, within the Overmare's office by her mother. The entire Stable population was slaughtered with the exception of Appletart herself. Appletart cremated her mother's body and then gathered supplies to hunt down the raiders that assaulted her home. She also acquired a family heirloom, the unique, lever action rifle, Overmare's Fury. Appletart left her Stable and soon encountered two Raiders. She killed them with a headshot each and was met by Seargent Nightingale of the Steel Rangers. Appletart was brought back to the Ranger compound at Pondale Airport, where she was presented to the Pondale Rangers elder, Elder Stanier. Appletart passed a weapons firing test, discovered her special talent was being a sniper, and got her Cutie Mark. Appletart served with the Rangers for the next couple of years, eventually attaining the rank of Paladin. Appletart became skeptical and disillusioned with the Rangers goals and morals until Appletart snaps when she and Seargent Nightingale are on patrol. They witness a raider raping a mare, Nightingale promptly dispatches the raider, and then kills the mare as well. Appletart kills Nighingale in a fit of righteous fury and sends a message back to the Pondale Rangers, declaring her desertion. Modern Day After leaving the Steel Rangers, Appletart makes her way to Stable 112 to seek temporary shelter. Whilst there, she discovers that she is pregnant, she was accidentally impregnated during a party celebrating a young buck's completion of his training. She had sex with the buck in question and became friends with him until her memories of the event returned and things got awkward. Appletart leaves Stable 112 to find out what happened to its former residents who apparently went to Ponyville. When Appletart arrives, she discovers that the towns population was killed off by raiders, years ago. Ponyville itself had been cleared out by Littlepip earlier in her journey and the raiders were just beginning to return. Appletart promptly slaughters many of the raiders, her fury scaring off the remaining few that survived. Soon afterwards as Appletart is leaving Ponyville, the space vessel GDSC Kodiak II crashes, prompting Appletart to investigate the crash site. Appletart finds her way aboard Kodiak II where she discovers the dead human crew. Appletart also discovers that they speak & write in perfect Equestrian which is the same as English, she discovers this when hearing a video log and reading several books. Appletart recovers the unique Anti-Material Rifle, This Machine from Kodiak II, and is able to wield the weapon with her magic, since the trigger is built for human hands instead of the Equestrian mouth. Appletart also rescues Zyon from the lower levels of Kodiak II. They both leave and go to the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville, where they spend the night. Zyon fixes Appletart's power armour and PipBuck and also recovers her lost helmet from the ruins of Ponyville Library. They leave together and discover infected raiders from Hoofington have arrived in the area, controlled by the Reaper Motor Runner. Zyon and Appletart avoid confronting Motor Runner and his infected and eventually encounter the confused and wayward pegasus Sky Fire, a clone of the original Sky Fire and Rainbow Dash. Sky Fire joins the duo, insistent that she is Sky Fire and not Rainbow Dash. The Trio discover the Pondale Rangers have been wiped out in a massive raider attack, lead by Motor Runner, Stable 88 has also been stripped of valuable tech, and Sky Fire already informed Appletart about Raiders at Stable 108. They also learn about Project-K and deduce the Motor Runner is trying to get it operational, hence the looting of the Stables and the Pondale Airport. They decide to head to the nearest Ministry of Wartime Technology (MoT) hub and see if they can find out any information on Project-K's location. Appletart and her friends enter the underground where they hope to make their way more quickly along the Celestia Blue Line and cut down travel time to Manehatten and the MoT hub. Appletart and her friends have to pass through New Hope Research Facility, where they discover Project Sire, a program designed to create biological augmented Super Solders called Sires. Appletart and her friends make it through the facility, their medical supplies restocked. They eventually make it to the hub and begin looking for clues to Prokect-K's location, she encounters Motor Runner who chats with Appletart in a polite manner and then takes off in his personal Sky Chariot, before she can consider firing at him. Later, Sky Fire, Appletart and Zyon are camping at the Four Stars Rail station discussing Motor Runner and his plans and making plans to go to Tenpony Tower for a brief stay. The group make it to Tenpony tower the next day, the journey taking up most of the day and part of the night. They were pursued by bloodwings but managed to escape unscathed. Personality Appletart has been shown as a very vengeful/wrathful individual. Most notably after her Stable was killed, Appletart goes out of her way to kill Raiders. She loves large weapons and is very knowledgeable concerning guns. Appletart seeks to be a better Pony and find redemption out in the wasteland to atone for the horrible deeds she performed for the Pondale Steel Rangers. Relationships Zyon - Zyon is Appletart's first friend. He is a dependable Pony, with a brilliant mind and great ingenuity. He repaired her old power armour and helmet and created a suit of power armour to fit her during her pregnancy. He also created two Hoof mounted weapons for Sky Fire. Sky Fire - She likes Sky Fire and is often able to joke around with the Pegasus and have a laugh at her expense. Sky Fire is skilled with Energy weapons and sometimes scouts ahead for Appletart. Abilities Appletart has a good grasp and mastery of her telekinesis. She can grip and hold large objects, such as This Machine with ease. Appletart can also operate This Machine and with some practice and experience, using the weapon, she can now fire it without being sent flying off her hooves. Appletart is also a gun nut, and is very knowledgeable about weapons and types of ammunition. She is also an expert markspony, her special talent is being a sniper. She is also knowledgeable about power armour and can use it with practised ease. Equipment Appletart owns a set of Power Armour that she wears throughout a good portion of her adventures. The Power armour is later stored in Stable 88. She also has a set of combat armour from Stable 112 which she wears when her power armour became too constrictive. Zyon builds her a suit of Power armour, designed to make room for her swelling midsection. Appletart also owns a unique lever action rifle, Overmare's Fury an heirloom passed down from the first Overmare the original Blueberry Muffin. She also wields the alien Anti-Material Rifle This Machine, which has a massive recoil which she has learned to compensate and work around, allowing her to fire it more frequently. Notes *She is albino. *Bullied harshly in her youth. *A connosisseur of guns: very knowledgeable in all things gun related. *She gave birth to a unicorn filly with brown fur and blue mane like her mother. Category:Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (Broken Steel)